Some vehicles are configured to operate in an autonomous mode in which the vehicle navigates through an environment with little or no input from a driver. Such a vehicle typically includes one or more sensors that are configured to sense information about the environment and other vehicle trajectories. The vehicle may use the sensed information to navigate through the environment.